Accidental Occurrence
by EevyLynn
Summary: When Rumple sacrificed himself to kill Pan, his curse was broken. However, when his curse broke, he lost all memories of while he was the dark one. Sequel to Unexpected.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story Unexpected. If you haven't read it, I'd recommend doing so.**

_Voices could be heard, garbled and distant, some desperate, some cheerful, but never understandable. It was almost like being underwater and trying to listen to voices above ground. The longer time went on, the louder the voices got, but never did they get more distinguishable. Louder and louder they got until it was positively painful. Then, all of a sudden, they stopped._

_Slowly, he came to consciousness. Listening carefully, the only sounds that reached his ears were birds chirping and the rustling of the wind through the trees above. Along with the soft sound of the trees came the realization that he was also lying on the cold, hard ground, and there was what felt like a root digging into his back._

_Squirming uncomfortably, he slowly blinked his eyes open. He carefully lifted himself up onto his elbows to get a better idea of where exactly he was. He shifted his bleary eyes around to see he was in what appeared to be a relatively small dirt clearing surrounded on all sides by trees as far as his eyes could see. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he had to stop because the world started swirling around him. He closed his eyes as he put a hand to his head in an attempt to stop the dizziness._

_Ever so slowly, the pulsing stopped, and he was able to open his eyes without it feeling as though the world were slipping around him._

_Looking down, he saw he was wearing the same burlap tunic and cloak he's had for years, not making enough as the town coward to afford new clothes for himself often. Plus, with Bae growing like a weed, he spent enough on clothing for the boy to be too concerned with new clothes for himself as well. As long as his boy was taken care of, his life was worth living._

_Deciding to take stock of any injuries, he softly started patting himself. While no pain seemed to stand out, there was something about himself that felt off. As his hands brushed across his stomach, he jolted at the softness of his belly. Lifting his shirt, he was shocked at the soft roundness of it. Letting go of his shirt, he continued patting himself, now noticing an overall thickness to his previously thin body._

_Cautiously standing, it took him a moment to realize there wasn't any pain radiating from his bum leg. He froze in shock, just staring at his leg, before he took a slow step with it. Smiling at the lack of pain, he took a couple more steps before jumping a few times to test it._

_He looked around the clearing he had found himself in, and his broad grin faded slowly as realized he didn't recognize where he was. He walked around a bit, peeking through the trees, trying to see if there was something he could recognize._

**A/N: In case anyone was wondering, this was written before the midseason 4 finale with the assumption that Rumple had healed his leg in Neverland rather than bracing it with magic.**


	2. Chapter 1

David raised an arm as he pulled on the reigns of his horse, halting the company of soldiers behind him. They were one of several regiments tasked to travel to different parts of the surrounding kingdoms, searching for more places free of ogres and saving those who were stuck in places that were not. After being gone for what felt like far longer than the single month it was, the group David and Hook led were finally on their way back to the palace.

They had stopped just outside a village that was a couple days away from the palace to stock up for the rest of the ride back as well as to give the men time to rest before continuing their journey. After making camp in the surrounding woods, the group disbanded.

There appeared to be a festival being held in the village causing many more stands to be set up for people to sell their wares than this village would normally have. Children ran across the grassy town square as a small band played on a small wooden stage.

Dodging a couple of the children, Hook walked over to the rows of merchant tables. Passing stalls lined with cloth, furs, and various other goods, he stopped at a booth where a baker had many rolls, pastries, and buns set up. He was busy bartering with the merchant when he spotted a very familiar looking face.

Shuffling through the crowd in the aisle behind the bread merchant was what appeared to be the crocodile. His ruffled hair was longer than when he'd last seen him. His threadbare clothing clung to his frame.

Hook blinked in shock. This wasn't possible. He was supposed to be dead. However, the fidgeting man appeared very solid. The merchant tried to get his attention when Hook just walked off

Hook went off in the same direction as the small man, knocking over a couple of people in his effort to keep an eye on him. Hook felt a huge sense of déjà vu as he watched as the man nervously skirted around people going in the opposite direction.

He followed him away from the rows of stalls and towards the stone buildings. Watching him duck into a building, Hook stopped and turned to look for David. He spotted the young royal standing near his horse petting its head as he spoke with one of the villagers.

Hook went over and interrupted the villager's gushing praise to David with an insistent, "Yes, yes. He's a wonderful, benevolent king that we all adore. David, we need to talk."

David excused them from the villager as they walked away.

Turned to a distracted Hook, David said, "What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hook snorted softly, "I sort of have, mate. In a manner of speaking..."

David blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

Glancing around a bit, Hook hesitantly responded, "I think just saw...Rumplestiltskin."

David blinked again before he responded, "That's not possible. You were there. We watched him die."

"We watched him stab Pan and himself before they disappeared in a burst of light you mean. Who knows what actually happened."

"Well, either way, we need to go talk to him and figure out what happened. Did you see where he went?"

Hook nodded and pointed at the building he saw Rumple disappear into, "Last I saw, he went in there, mate."

David started walking in the direction of the building when Hook exclaimed, "Wait!"

David stopped, turned, and gave him an impatient look with eyebrows raised.

Hook hesitated before stating quietly, "It's a little odd isn't it."

"What is?"

"Well," Hook started slowly, "I've known Rumplestiltskin for many years. I may not like him, but I've come to know him. I find it odd that he's been alive this long and has let Baelfire and Belle believe him to be dead. Not to mention, he seemed...different."

Startled, David inquired, "Different? Different how?"

"It's just...I don't know." Hook sighed, looking around. "I mean, he didn't look how he used to look in this world, mate, but it's more than just that...the way he was dressed? His mannerisms? There was just something about him that reminded me more of when I first met him all those years ago, before he became the Dark One."

David released a sigh of his own, "Well, I'd say the first step in figuring everything out would be to go talk to him."

Hook nodded as David turned back to the building. Hook started to follow when he stopped abruptly.

"Um, mate?"

"What now?" David bit out impatiently, glaring frustratingly at his companion.

Hook rushed over to where the king was standing. He shifted his eyes around a bit as he said, "Maybe it'd be best if I stay behind. We don't know what's going on with him right now, but if there's one thing I know about Rumplestiltskin, it's that he doesn't like me. Never has." Hook's smile at that last bit came out rather more like a grimace.

David contemplated what he said before nodding, "Fair enough. Hopefully, this won't take too long."

With a parting nod, David headed towards the building. Hook watched as David's cloak disappeared through the door. He stood there, lost in thought until his growling stomach alerted him to the food he didn't eat before. Hook turned, and with a final glance at the building the king and former sorcerer disappeared into, he headed back in the direction of the baker's stand grumbling about cheap merchants.

As David entered the packed tavern, some turned his way when he entered before going back to their drinks. Others muttered to each other as they watched him glance around before making his way over to the bar.

Not seeing anyone that looked like Rumplestiltskin in the crowd of people, he looked over at the curvy woman behind the bar. She walked over to him, quickly wiping her hands on her apron.

"Can I help you with anythin', your majesty?" she said as she fumbled through a curtsey.

"Yes, actually," he responded kindly. "I'm looking for someone who just came in here. He's about so tall," David gestured. He was hesitant about mentioning Rumplestiltskin's name as he continued, "Probably has brown hair down to about his shoulders. Dark eyes. Tanned skin. Has kind of a pointed nose."

The woman nodded thoughtfully, "Aye, sir. I've seen 'im. Stayin' 'ere as a matter o' fact. I can take you to 'im now."

After shouting instructions to one of the waitresses to go take her place at the bar, she led David over to the stairs.

She stopped at the second door to the right. David asked for some privacy, and she walked away. Waiting until she was gone, he knocked softly.

David heard movement from behind the door before it opened up to reveal a familiar face.

Rumple's shaggy hair fell over his face almost covering his lowered eyes. The wrinkles on his face showed deeper than ever, and there was an unfamiliar look of nervousness about him that David had never seen on him before. Rumple fearfully looked over David, taking in his finely made clothing.

David's eyes widened as he drew in a breath of surprise before quickly trying to school his features.

"Rumplestiltskin?!" David breathed.

Rumple hastily nodded, keeping his head lowered.

David, unused to such behavior from the man, asked quietly, "Do you remember me?"

Rumple's eyes searched David's face quickly with a thoughtful look before darting nervously to the side. He shook his head silently.

David nodded to himself thinking about his conversation with Hook.

"Do you mind if I come in?" David asked.

The question seemed to startle Rumplestiltskin who stuttered out, "Uh...yes, sir. I-I mean, no, sir. Come in."

Rumple backed away as he opened the door wider. David stepped in and looked around the small but lived in room as Rumple nervously started straightening things as he went.

"I'm sorry for the mess, sir. I wasn't expecting any visitors," Rumple sputtered out, voice softer and accent slightly thicker than the voice David had gotten used to hearing from him in Storybrooke. Rumple moved a couple of candles and a pile of parchment from the chair next a writing desk of sorts and offered it to David.

"Thank you," David said with a kind smile.

Rumple nodded as he nervously sat on the edge of the bed opposite from the taller man.

The two men sat in awkward silence for a bit quietly studying the other.

"So," David started. "How long have you been staying here?"

Rumple paused, not expecting such a simple question, before stuttering, "A-about a month, sir."

David nodded, "And before that? Where did you stay before here?"

Rumple blinked and glanced around a bit before responding vaguely, "Here and there. I'd been traveling a good ways."

"What made you stop?"

Rumple's hands were resting on his thighs as he nervously rubbed his thumbs and forefingers together the way he would while spinning. "I...uh...I needed the money, sir. I've been working in the kitchens in exchange for board and money." He paused before continuing, "I'm sorry, sir, but did I do something wrong?"

The question surprised David, and he chuckled nervously, "No, Rumplestiltskin. You didn't."

"Then why—"

"First, can I ask you one more question?" David interrupted.

Rumple snapped his mouth shut and nodded after nervously eyeing the younger man.

"Where are you traveling to?"

Rumple's face crumpled, eyes dropping to his spiny fingers. His lower lip trembled as he whispered brokenly, "Not where. Who. I'm looking for my boy."

A look of dawning realization crossed David's face. He paused to quickly think how to proceed with asking about his theory.

"When was the last time you saw him?" David asked sympathetically as he leaned forward.

"I'm not sure," Rumple sniffed. He eyed the young king before deciding it was safe to continue. "The last time I saw him was in the woods near our home in the Frontlands. I told him to go home, that I'd be back. I watched him for a bit to make sure he was in fact heading home before turning away. I don't remember much after that," his voice cracked. "Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a field with no idea how I got there."

David nodded thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking, how old is your son?"

Rumple's shoulders shook as he took a calming breath. "Fourteen. Last I saw him was the night before his fourteenth birthday."

David froze in shock. Rumple truly had no memory of the last three hundred years!

They sat quietly for a while in thoughtful silence.

"What if," David said cautiously, "I told you that I could help you find your son?"

Rumple looked up, startled, "What? How?"

David smiled, "Well, being a king does have its perks."

"K-king?" Rumple's eyes widened and he dropped to the floor on his knee, "Your highness."

David released another nervous chuckle and gave Rumple a kind smile. "That's not necessary," he said as he held out a hand to help the older man stand.

Rumple gave David an incredulous look as he stood.

"We'll be ready to leave in the morning if you wish to join us."

"Yes, sire. I-I will," Rumple stuttered as he followed David to the door and opened it for him.

David nodded at Rumple one last time as he exited the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not beta-ed, so I'm sorry if there are any typos.**

When Rumplestiltskin had disappeared in a golden flash of light after stabbing Pan, Belle and Baelfire found it hard to think of the ancient man as truly dead when there was no body to prove this to be the case. There were so many other possibilities for what could have happened afterwards, that neither of them could accept that a man such as he had simply died. After knowing Rumplestiltskin for as long as she did, Regina couldn't bring herself to disagree with the notion, so she had used her magic to bring some books back from her own castle's library to aid in Belle and Baelfire's search to find something that could help find out what happened to him. However, even with the added collection, Belle still lamented not being in her own library in the Dark Castle because it would probably be much more helpful than any in here.

Walking into the huge palace library, Bae couldn't find Belle at first thanks to the enormous stacks of books placed on the tables near the cushy green, velvet chair she occupied. In the three months since they found out that Belle was pregnant, she had gained a very noticeable baby bump that she was now using to balance the book she was currently perusing.

"Found anything?" Bae inquired as he plopped into the chair next to hers.

"No," Belle sighed as she closed the book she was looking through. "Not a thing. Like usual."

Dropping her head back, she rolled it to the side to look at Bae before smiling tiredly.

He gave a sympathetic smile in return before he reached over and grabbed a random book from the pile nearest him. He absentmindedly flipped through it as he stretched his legs out in front of him and slumped into his chair.

Belle watched him quietly, enjoying Bae's comforting presence.

Closing the book with a snap, he sighed and looked over at her, "So."

Belle smiled, "So?"

Nodding at her growing belly, he said, "Have you thought of any names?"

Belle blinked and crinkled her nose in thought, "Kind of? However, none of the names I think of sound right."

"Like what?" Bae asked.

"Well," she started, "I contemplated the name 'Colette' for girl after my mother, but I just don't know if I want to do that. If I name the baby after someone, there's always the chance of them being compared to that person, and I don't want that. I want my child to be their own person."

Bae nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. What other names have you thought of?"

"I actually kind of like Bartholomew for a boy, but then I also like Ives or Ezra. Then, for a girl I also like Esme or Raelyn. Not to mention, there's so many beautiful plant type names to choose from, like Clover, Ivy, or Rose."

"Sounds complicated," Bae commented.

"It is!" Belle complained.

Bae snorted at the whining tone her voice had taken.

"Don't laugh at me, Baelfire!" she scolded jokingly. "This is a very serious matter. Whatever I choose will be with this child for the entirety of its life! I don't want to make this choice lightly."

Raising his hands in surrender, he smiled softly, "Hey, it's ok. You just want to make the right choice for your kid. I get that."

Belle smiled sympathetically back at him, knowing exactly where his mind went, or rather who.

After his discussion with Rumplestiltskin the day before, David talked to his soldiers and forbid them from discussing it with others until the official word was out about Rumple's return. David wanted Belle and Baelfire to learn it from him and not from the Enchanted Forest rumor mill.

He and Hook were helping to take apart their campsite when Rumplestiltskin came wandering into the clearing. The camp quieted at the sight of him, and one of the soldiers directed the king's attention to the older man. Rumple stood nervously at the edge of the campsite in the same clothing as the day before carrying nothing but a threadbare burlap rucksack.

"Rumplestiltskin!" David greeted jovially, walking over to the man. "I'm glad to see you join us."

One by one, the soldiers started talking amongst themselves again as they went back to work packing up camp.

Rumple smiled shyly as David neared and bobbed his head in a small bow. "Hello, sire," Rumplestiltskin replied. "If what you said is true, and you can help me find my son, then going with you is without a doubt better than where I was."

Hook was walking by, carrying his rolled up tent to his horse, when Rumple caught sight of him and froze.

"You!" Rumplestiltskin breathed, his face contorted in anger as he pointed a finger at the pirate.

Hook grimaced, and looked over at David who was nervously glancing between the two men.

"You...he...?" Rumple sputtered looking between the king and his old enemy. "You're working with _him_? He's a _pirate_. He..." Rumple cut himself off with a sigh as he glared at the ground hugging his rucksack to himself, his chin wobbling slightly.

Thinking quickly, David nodded at Hook to move away as he walked closer to the trembling man. Whether it was entirely anger or if there was fear in there, David wasn't sure, but it didn't matter, so he pushed that thought aside. He reached a hand a cautiously placed it on Rumple's shoulder.

"Look, I know you two have issues," David started carefully. Rumple looked up at him and opened his mouth as if to say something, but David cut him off, "No, _really. _I _know _you two have issues between you, but you have to trust me, Rumplestiltskin." The way David said it startled Rumplestiltskin who gave him a confused once over.

Smiling gently, David continued, "As I said, I _can _help you find your son. Okay?"

Rumple gave him a baffled look before glancing over at Hook before looking back at David with an unsure look on his face.

"Can you just try to trust me on this?" David implored. "Nothing will happen with him. He's no longer a pirate these days. Actually, he's been a huge help lately. You'll be fine. I promise you this."

David watched Rumple examine his fingers holding tightly his rucksack as he thought it over. After what felt like a long while, Rumple slowly nodded jerkily.

"For Bae," he muttered softly.

Gently patting the older man's shoulder, David returned quietly, "Good, man."

Rumple caught his eye and gave a sort of grimace smile. David led him over to one of the extra horses they had brought to carry supplies, and told him that was to be his for the remaining journey to the castle.

Regina had argued at first when it was decided that everyone would be staying in Snow and Charming's palace, but she eventually agreed it would be best if everyone stayed in the same place while they figured out how to gain back their lands from those that had taken over in the time they were gone. To not quite everyone's surprise, she whole heartedly threw herself in with Snow and Charming's lot.

This is how she found herself sitting beside Snow in the younger woman's war room. Grumpy the dwarf stood dutifully next to Snow's chair. On Snow's other side sat Henry's father Neal, or was it Baelfire now that they were back in the Enchanted Forest? She heard him being referred to as both, so she wasn't sure what to call him these days. Belle sat beside him as per usual these days, her belly slightly swollen with child. Regina wasn't quite sure how to react when she heard that particular news. She did feel for the woman, though. Regina knew what it was like to watch her love slip from her in front of her very eyes. At least Belle had support from another who was grieving with her. Regina didn't have any such support and had to put on a good face and pretend. Next to Belle was Robin Hood. Despite having a bit of a rocky start, Regina was starting to enjoy the banter she shared with the outlaw. Mulan sat on his other side with a heavily pregnant Princess Aurora next to her and Prince Phillip sat on Aurora's other side. Those three were an interesting trio to say the least. Not long after Regina and the others returned from Storybrooke, several started to suspect the three were in a sort of three way relationship. Not that it was any of her business, though. As the former "Evil Queen", Regina felt she had no room to judge. Ruby, her Granny, and a couple of the dwarves filled the rest of the sets at the round table.

Regina had zoned out of the conversation for a bit, but last she had heard David and Hook were set to return soon if things went as scheduled. However, hearing someone say Emma's and Henry's names, Regina abruptly tuned back in.

"Okay, but how would that even work?" Ruby was saying. "It's not exactly easy to cross realms."

"Yes, that may be true," Snow said, "but there are still many ways to do so. It's just a matter of finding one."

"What if we offered a reward for magic beans?" Aurora shrugged.

"Yeah," Bae hesitated. "I guess that could work. However, that's still a long shot. They were rare back when I was a kid, and that was three hundred years ago. What makes you think it'll be any easier to find them now?"

"True," Snow softly agreed before suddenly bursting out, "Wait! We could always ask Blue! Surely she has a way?"

Bae grimaced as he replied, "I doubt it. Even if she did, what are the chances of her giving it to us? She wouldn't even help my father cross realms even though she knew he was going to make a curse in order to get to me. Do you really think that she'd help us with this?"

"I have to believe she'd do the right thing," Snow said firmly.

"Okay," Bae patiently responded, "but what if your idea of 'the right thing' is different from hers?"

Snow shook her head before stating, "She's always helped our family before. I have to believe that she'd do it again if it's in her power."

Regina snorted, "Yeah, she's always helped your family. Like when the blue bug lied about how many people were able to go through the wardrobe?"

"I don't agree with the Evil Queen very much," Grumpy interjected causing Regina to throw him a glare for the name, "but I have to say that she has a point. If she lied about those things, what else has she lied about? Can we really trust her?"

Regina stared disbelievingly at him as she said, "Wait, is the dwarf questioning the fairies? What is this world coming to?"

"Okay, so we could visit the idea of asking Blue another time," Snow said patiently. "In the meantime, let's figure out what other portals exist."

Everyone nodded as Robin and Bae shared a glance.

"From what Baelfire told me back when we were trying to find a way for him to return to Neverland, there are many ways to make portals. What else was it that you mentioned other than magic beans? Some kind of slippers and mirrors? What else is there?"

Bae sighed as he looked down, "There's a fair number of enchanted clothing that create portals from what I've discovered."

"Yes, but Jefferson's hat has been destroyed," Regina interjected. "Even so, while in a magical realm, it could only transport you to other magical realms. We wouldn't be able to get into the Land Without Magic that way. Not to mention, the same amount of people that went in must come back. Meaning, even if we were able to use that hat, which we can't, and it created a portal to that land, which it won't, we'd have to find two people willing to stay in that world in Emma and Henry's place.

"To be fair," Bae said wryly, "I think we'd find plenty of people who'd want to do that?"

"What makes you say that?" Snow said confused.

Bae snorted softly, "From personal experience, it's much easier being poor in the Land Without Magic than it is to be a peasant here."

Everyone glanced around at each other as most realized that they couldn't quite refute that.

After over a month of being away, David was glad to finally be arriving home. He could feel his soldier's spirits lifting as they neared the palace, their excited voices filling the air. Glancing to his right, he could see a relieved smile beginning to grace Hook's face. To his left, what little he could see of Rumple's face looked amazed as he took in the large lakeside palace.

The night before, they had made camp one more time with Rumple nervously agreeing to share David's tent. The next morning, David walked over to Rumple holding a long, thick hooded cloak instructing him to wear it and to not let anyone see his face. The elder man was confused, but still listened to the young king.

As the gates opened for their arrival, Bae stood on a balcony that overlooked the courtyard. A flurry of activity greeted the soldiers return. The courtyard was packed with people to help care for the horses and unload any extra parcels into the castle that the company had brought back with them. He watched with a fond smile as David dismounted right before an excited Snow launched herself into his arms. Looking around at the mass of people below, Bae noticed the hooded figure that remained on his horse. It seemed as though the soldiers that had arrived were keeping the servants away from the cloaked stranger. Bae watched curiously as David pulled himself away from Snow, saying something to her that caused her to disappear inside before turning to help the cloaked stranger off his horse without disturbing his thick hood. He saw the young king look around a bit before glancing up and catching Bae's eye. The corner of David's mouth crooked up in a slight smile as he looked away.

When David looked up and saw Bae watching from the balcony, he couldn't hold in the small smile that escaped at the knowledge of the good news he was about to tell the older man. Getting the attention of a servant nearby, David had him give Bae a message to meet him in the red drawing room. Looking back up at Bae, he nodded before turning back to Rumple. After a gentle reminder to the older man to keep his hood up, David asked Hook to make sure Rumple's horse was squared away before leading the hooded man into the castle.

Rumple had to be careful to keep his hood covering his face as he took in the majesty and detail of the palace as he followed King David through the entrance hall and up the stairs. The spinner couldn't remember ever seeing such splendor in his life. He's even amazed at how beautifully dressed everyone is. Even the servants seem to be dressed in finer clothes than even the wealthiest in the village he lived in. Well, other than the Duke and his family that is. It wasn't often that Rumple's seen people so well dressed, and here he was positively surrounded by wealth.

Glancing over at the young king that has been so kind to him up to this point, Rumple thought that if anyone had the means to help him find his son, this man did. Though, Rumple still wasn't sure why he would want to help a peasant such as him. However, there was just something about this man that just caused Rumple to believe that he was an honest man. He didn't know just what it was about this man that felt so trustworthy, but he just somehow know that he wouldn't lead him astray.

Turning down another hallway, David walked over to a door on the right and held it open for Rumplestiltskin to walk through. The room they just entered appeared to be a sitting room. The large floor to ceiling windows give the white and gold room an open airy feel to it. David smiled at the look of amazement that had never left Rumple's face as he told him that he could remove his cloak in here before excusing himself and leaving the room.

Walking over to the plush blue couches, Rumple sat so he could look out at the blue skies outside. It was strange to believe that only a couple days before, Rumple was living in a borrowed room and now he was sitting on the most comfortable chair he's ever sat in while in a palace. There have been few times in Rumple's life where he's felt hopeful. However, for the first time in a while, the warm fuzzy feeling of hope filled his chest.


End file.
